Satanas de filiis
by Moonstone1000
Summary: The Men of Letters have taken a interest on two boys, Sam, Dean and Castiel go visit Japan to investigate. Set after The Raid but Sam does not help the Men of Letters (Lucifer never had a child)


"So you're telling me while you were in their super secret base you saw a file on demons in Japan?" Dean asked for the umpteenth time.

"That's what I said Dean," Sam replied tiredly, It was starting to get on his nerves with how many times Dean had asked the same question for the last hour, since Sam had told him what happened at the Brits base. "Maybe we should ask cas maybe he might know a thing or two about this," Sam suggested.

Dean closed his eyes and said " Cas, get your feathered ass over here,"

There was a sound of fluttering wings and a gust of wind and there stood Cas in all his trench coated glory.

"Dean, Sam what is it?" Cas said looking between the two brothers.

"We were wondering why might the British Men of Letters have a file on Demons in Japan?"

"Well there is another realm that resides in Japan called Gehenna there are demons there that are just as powerful as the ones in hell, contrary to the exorcists' beliefs Azazel and Lucifer were not the sons of the Demon King of Gehenna, the exorcist and the Vatican called this dimension Assiah." Castiel explained.

"So who's more powerful the Demon King or Lucifer?" Dean asked

"Lucifer because he is an archangel," Cas answered

"What is the Demon King's name?" Sam questioned.

"Satan," Castiel replied " I also must ask you if you two could help them?"

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because you are the only two who have dealt with the Men of letters before and the director of the exorcist school fears it may have something to do with two boys,"

"Alright we might as well, since we've had no leads on Lucifer," Dean answered

They disappeared

"Why did the clown ask us to come to his office, again?" Rin asked his twin

"I don't know," Yukio replied.

They had reached Mephisto's office, and walked in.

"Anyways, thank you for coming," said Mephisto said to a corner of the room. The clown turned to look at the twins who had walked in.

"Rin, Yukio, Thank you for coming,"

"Mephisto why did you ask us to come?" Yukio asked.

"Well, you see I have asked you two to come here for a very specific reason, the British Men of Letters have taken an interest in you and your brother, but I have taken the liberty to have people to protect you from them," Mephisto added " Meet Sam and Dean Winchester, Supernatural Hunters from America,"

Rin looked over at where the clown pointed and saw a tall man in black jacket and an even taller man standing just behind him.

"Wait, who are these kids? Why would the Brits be interested in these two?!" The man in jacket asked Mephisto.

"Well these two boys are special little snowflakes that I have to make sure don't die," The clown told.

"Well why would you?" The giant man said.

"Because these two are the sons of Satan."

When Sam's feet hit the ground he started to look around. The place looked like an office with the desk at one side of the room.

"Ah, looks like you arrived," Sam's head snapped towards the chair and saw a man sitting in it. The man had purple hair and a white jacket with purple gloves.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" A gruff voice beside him said. _Oh my Chuck, Dean_ _really?_ Sam thought.

He looked over at Dean a sent him a bitch face.

"Well, boys, my name is Mephisto pheles and I'm the director of the fine establishment," the man said

"Waitt Mephisto Pheles, as in the demon?! Sam said incredulously.

"Well that does explain the sulphur smell," Dean whispered to Sam who nodded in return.

"Yes, he is the Mephisto Pheles," Cas said from behind them.

Dean turned to face Castiel. "Why the hell did you set us up with a demon?!"

"Well that's interesting seeing as you were a demon not too long ago, Dean Winchester," Mephisto Pheles said

Dean just glared at the demon.

"Well thank you Castiel, The people you have to protect will be here soon, anyways thank you for coming,"

Dean had opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the office opened. Two kids walked in. The clown turned to look at the twins who had walked in.

"Rin, Yukio, Thank you for coming,"

Both kids' ears were pointed. One kid had hair so dark it looked like it was blue. The other kid was wearing glasses and had brown hair. Both kids had blue eye, though the brunette had lighter blue eyes.

"Mephisto why did you ask us to come?" The brunette asked.

"Well, you see I have asked you two to come here for a very specific reason, the British Men of Letters have taken an interest in you and your brother, but I have taken the liberty to have people to protect you from them," Mephisto added " Meet Sam and Dean Winchester, Supernatural Hunters from America,"

The kid with the blue hair looked over at where Sam and Dean stood.

"Wait, who are these kids? Why would the Brits be interested in these two?!" Dean asked loudly, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Well these two boys are special little snowflakes that I have to make sure don't die," The clown told.

"Well why would you?" The giant man said.

"Because these two are the sons of Satan." Sam's eyes widened


End file.
